From Canada
by Raggedy Doctor
Summary: Poland/Canada Feliks has been getting gifts from his secret admirer, Canada... but... this is the first Canada has heard of it.


Author's note: Okay I don't know if this is actually true (I found the info on Wikipedia and you know how dubious the info can be) however, brain went into instant fanfic... (why can't you do that for school papers brain?) I'll explain the phrase at the bottom of the page.

* * *

"Oh, it's like totally from Canada!" Feliks said bragging cheerfully to Toris.

"Really? He sent you that?" Lithuania asked examining it.

"He totally, like knows my tastes."

Matthew had been walking down the hallway towards the world meeting. He turned (being Canada and all), surprised at the mention of his name. What? He'd never sent anything to Poland!

"Excuse me, but what?" Matthew asked politely.

Poland stared at him for a long moment. He glanced over at Lithuania who just shrugged in response.

"Who are you?" Feliks finally asked.

"America did you do something with your hair?" Toris ventured.

He should have known!

"Canada!" He was trying not to yell so it came out as a sputter, "Ca-na-da!"

Feliks looked at him for a moment, "REALLY!?" He cried, "Like, omg! That's like, so great! I finally get to meet my secret admirer! You're, like, a tough guy to track down I gotta say."

Matthew opened his mouth for a long moment not exactly sure what to respond with, "Wait... um... what? But I never...hey! We've known each other for years!!"

"And I would have never guessed! Man you're good!"

"... I think there's been a misunderstanding..." Matthew said slowly.

"No, don't try to deny it!" Feliks grinned wagging a finger at the confused Canadian, "You're where all the nice stuff comes from!"

Matthew blinked, "Nice stuff? What Maple syrup?" Feliks looked at him as if he weren't talking in any known language.

"No, no, cool things, like this!" Feliks handing him a hat. Canada examined it. It was pretty nice... but...

"But..." Matthew said slowly, "It was made in China! See?" He showed Feliks the label.

Feliks examined it and nodded, "Hey, you're right... that's weird. It seemed like something you'd send me... oh well! My room's filled with stuff! Come on, I'll, like, show you my appreciation!" He said taking Matthew by the hand and dragging him down the hall.

"What about the meeting?" Toris called.

"It'll only be America talking about hamburgers anyways!" Feliks called back cheerfully.

Lithuania shook his head, but then conceded his friend did have a point...

* * *

"This!"

"Taiwan!"

"This one?"

"China again!"

"This one?"

"America!"

"Isn't that the same?"

"NO!"

"What about this one?"

"Germany... why would I make cuckoo clocks?"

"And this?"

"Canada—oh wait... yeah this one is," Canada said holding up a ... bottle of maple syrup. He rubbed the back of his head, "Why do you have all the stuff with you for a three day visit?"

"Like, you never know when you need to be prepared!" He said. Feliks sat on his bed frowning, "Wow, this is like, a total let down, all this stuff was totally like supposed to be from you!"

Matthew sat down gently beside him, "Ah, but why would you think that?" Poland was playing with a stuffed elephant which apparently wasn't from Canada either.

"Well, you know, all this stuff comes, and I show it to people and they say 'Oh! to jest od Kanady!' (oh, it is from Canada) And they act all impressed and stuff! I assumed you must be my secret admirer!"

Matthew blushed, "Um... no, well, you're very nice, but, well, it wasn't me, sorry!"

Feliks laughed, "Why are you apologising? I was, like, the one that misunderstood!" He threw the stuffed animal at the wall falling back on his bed.

"Aww, but I'm like, totally disappointed now! You're soooo cute!"

"Well I'm sorry—wait what?!" Matthew blushed looking down at the gloomy Feliks.

"I totally would have done ya..." He emphasised with a quick thrust of his hips.

Matthew wasn't quite sure what to say (again).

"W-well... I did apparently send you some maple syrup," He pointed out handing Feliks the bottle trying to cheer the Polish man up. Feliks took the bottle examining it.

"Huh... you, like, did, didn't you?" He said turning the maple leaf shaped bottle around in his hands looking at the ceiling through the tinted brown glass. He sat up suddenly tossing the maple syrup over his shoulder. Matthew gasped trying to catch it before it hit a wall.

"Well, that's totally good enough for me!" Feliks declared.

"I'll just leave now then—what?" With that Feliks grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a long kiss. When it ended Feliks pulled back grinning at him.

"I always wanted to do that," he said cheerfully.

"You didn't even know who I was ten minutes ago," Matthew's flustered brain managed to point out.

"Yeah, but you totally meet fantasy expectations!" He grinned pecking the Canadian on the cheek.

"I think I need to start sending you a bit more than maple syrup," Matthew said with a small smile.

"You should see what a cuckoo clock will get you."

* * *

END NOTES: So...

"Oh, it is from Canada," is apparently a saying in Poland

It's equal to saying that something is very nice or fine. This is because of Polish-Canadians sending gifts back to their families in Poland. (Remember this is according to Wikipedia so it could be untrue, or a very rare/old saying) So that's where the idea for this came from. If you're actually Polish and know, tell me I find this sorta stuff interesting (because I am a geek...) I have the feeling that Wikipedia made it more than it actually is or got the detail wrong.

Oh and the Polish was online translator Polish so don't even think it's correct for a second.

And I'm sorry if I wrote Poland wrong, this is my first time writing him (I might have gone a bit crazy with the Valley Girl accent...)

If a sequel with what a gift gets Canada is wanted, just tell me, though I think it's fine left off there.


End file.
